gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Homecoming
Homecoming is the second episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and tenth episode overall. It is due to air in 2015. Filming on this episode presumably began on September 9th, 2014. Source This episode will be written by Ryan Murphy and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Spoilers Plot Source General *There’s a pep rally everyone attends, including Karofsky and Blaine. This happens after Blaine’s tiff with Rachel and Kurt. *The couples Kurt/Blaine/Karofsky, Quinn/Puck, and Brittany/Santana aren’t the focus of this episode. It’s all about recruiting new members for the Glee club. None of the couples have one on one scenes. The Alumni *The Alumni, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Tina return to Lima after Rachel asks them to help her recruit new Glee Club members. **Artie, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana recruit the cheerleaders. **Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Sam, and Tina attempt to recruit amongst McKinley’s Christian tea party. Kitty and the Newbies *Kitty Wilde makes an appearance. She's the head bitch in command and very bitter about how she was treated by the Glee grads and by Artie when he left for college. *Sue forced the rest of the Glee club newbies to transfer out of McKinley after she disbanded the club. Blaine, Brittany, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, and Will *Karofsky and Blaine are also still a couple. No major movement in their storyline in this episode. **For Blaine, dating Karofsky is about shaking his life up post-break up with Kurt. *A power struggle emerges between Rachel and Kurt. There’s an issue over whether the two will be co-directors, or if Kurt will be an assistant. *Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam have dinner with Will. Despite being rivals, they pledge not to undermine each other. Kurt is uneasy, but he keeps his cool in Blaine’s presence. **Dinner at Mr. Schue’s house is the new/old Monday Night Dinner. *Brittany gives Kurt relationship advice, but it’s played for laughs (aka super-jokey Brittany speak.) The New Recruits *Spencer and Roderick are back after making their first appearance in Loser Like Me. *Kurt has a one-on-one recruitment session with Spencer. Kurt feels Glee paved the way for the kind of tolerance that allows Spencer to be out and proud. Spencer insists that he paved his own way. They don’t part as friends. **Sue tries to convince Spencer to help her destroy the Glee club. *We meet the rest of the McKinley high newbies: the quirky Jane and the twin cheerios, Madison and Mason. **Jane is initially a Dalton student. She wants to become a Warbler. Blaine is actually really supportive, even enlisting Rachel to help her Warbler audition, but it is the rest of the all-male club that resist admitting a female. Jane ends up defecting to McKinley. After the defection, Blaine accuses Rachel and Kurt of purposely undermining him. **Roderick is a senior, and a transfer student. He’s a shy big kid, smart and nerdy. But when he sings, imagine Jack Black or Joe Cocker. He auditions for Glee club, along with the Cheerio twins, Mason and Madison. Scene Spoilers *They will be filming scenes at Cravens Estate (Dalton Academy) on September 15th, 24th, and 25th for the first two episodes at least. Source *Darren was at a dance rehearsal. (9/8) Source However, this could also be for Loser Like Me. *Amber, Chord, Chris, Dianna, Heather, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, and Naya were on set (9/9). Source Source 2 Source 3 *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dianna, Heather, Iqbal, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, and Naya were on set (9/10). Source Source 2 Source 3 *A Courtyard Scene was filmed. (9/10) Source *Chord, Chris, Darren, Lea, and Matthew were on set. (9/15) Source However, this could be for Loser Like Me. *Amber, Chord, Chris, Dianna, Dougie, Heather, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, Marshall, Naya and Noah were on set. (9/17) Source 1 Source 2 One of the scenes filmed was for Mustang Sally. Source 3 *Chord, Dianna and Mark were on set. (9/19) Source *Max George was on set. (9/19) Source However, this could be for Loser Like Me. *Glee will be filming at Long Beach, California. (9/22) Source However, this could be for Loser Like Me. *Becca, Billy, Chord, Dianna, Heather, Laura, and Naya were on set. (9/22) Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Dot filmed her first scenes for the season. (9/22) Source However, this could be for Loser Like Me. Songs Source Guest Cast Source *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison Source *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason Source *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Source *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Marshall Williams as Spencer Source *TBA as Jane Trivia *Harry Shum Jr. is the only cast member of the 2012 alumni group who is absent this episode. Gallery Glee S6 16.png Ghjk_ghdn_fdhduroisetrkwnceyrh_jte.png Galaxy.jpg BwPaZNMCUAAtGNk.jpg tumblr_nb3feldEIc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb3feldEIc1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Talented AND nice.jpg Tumblr nbcfkjYlRM1s8xcono1 500.jpg dianna in the new studio.jpg Dianna recording Sep 4.jpg Tumblr nbg3cadZ4X1r4ezfzo1 r1 500.jpg Bwzaq03CcAIFJNM.jpg large.jpg tumblr_nbnjvqXxcq1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbm9lvdesM1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbnhhhcmRR1s57bimo1_500.png tumblr_nbnkqceIf61r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbnocgxXaU1tj0uy1o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbnp8vSF7W1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg Tartie 9.9.14.jpg Lea tweet 10.9.14.jpg FreeStudioManager 10.09.2014 134410.bmp.jpg Tumblr nboz78BZiq1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nbp2g3JQlF1s57bimo1 500.png Artie n santana 10.9.14.jpg Leather.jpg BxNBs6mCUAAl4su.jpg tumblr_nbpkjgag1M1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Teacher teacher.jpg Bts 9-10-14.jpg What's your hurry?.jpg BxNflmjIQAETg0A.jpg 10632362 872822139395886 713143912 n.jpg Kevin, chris, jenna 10.9.14.jpg Lea 80's 10.9.14.jpg Heather n kevin 10.9.14.jpg Tumblr nbq5h5zJBA1qbdepdo1 500.jpg tumblr_nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_nbpvbxrLty1tynbjdo2_500.jpg tumblr_nbpz1qF2EW1rojy6eo1_r2_500.png tumblr_nbq03qW0WK1r4ezfzo1_500.png Leachordmark_take_on_me.jpg 10654898 817522841614760 135536186 n.jpg Bxm YmUCQAAzq6-.jpg Daleastreet S6.jpg 10598443 285784451616564 1788734427 n.jpg 10624014 268826943313751 1601828413 n.jpg 10693717 291949734331063 1061900280 n.jpg Tumblr nc06moCWBK1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg the unholy trinity...plus chord.jpg Tumblr nc29y2tHrx1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 10616786_544948475637668_130745207_n.jpg BxyHq3nCQAATvuB.jpg Bxx_0NMIgAEMSnf.jpg Bxx2Q27CEAA9hz1.jpg BxyAF0FIIAA2mcI.jpg Max_george_and_mark.jpg heya kiss wooo.jpg tumblr_ncbopd4GVk1s57bimo1_500.png Dianna heather omg.jpg Becca dianna.jpg tumblr_ncbuftMu9K1s57bimo1_500.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention